This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the reporting period, we continued with pilot trials for gene therapy approaches using lentiviral vectors in the Macaque amygdala. We also continued work on the plasticity factor, BDNF, and its role along with NMDA in mediating plasticity of fear and extinction of fear.